The Guardians of Fate
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more Dino must find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world!
1. Chapter 1: the Sky Guardian of Fate

_Ever wonder that all the sky attribute guardians in Hitman Reborn gets all the important role except Dino?_

_(Tsuna: Vongola, guardian of time (sort of), Uni: princess of the arcObelano and a clairvoyant, and Byakuran, time-space traveler and mare ring holder)._

_So here I'm writing a story where it's Dino's turn to get an important role! hope you guys enjoy it!_

_dedicated to Deadlychronicle! for helping me with this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Guardians of Fate.<strong>

**Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more and Dino had being chosen as the New Sky Guardian Of Fate, he has to find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world.**

**Rate: T+ for language and battle scenes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Sky Guardian of Fate!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Is it time yet?<em>

_Yes._

_How bothersome. And here I wanted to sleep more._

…

_No matter, shall we begin?_

The jewels inside the velvet box began to glow. Thus game of fate began.

* * *

><p>Dino yelped for the umpteenth time as he tumbled down the stairs, Romario wincing as he heard a resounding crack from the bottom of the stairs. Oh dear, better call the doctor again.<p>

"Young master, I think it's better if…"

"Nonsense!" Dino laughed, waving his subordinates away as they tried to help him up. ""I knew it! These sneakers always tripping me up! Romario, you need to buy me new shoes."

_But, boss, it's not the shoes' fault. _All his subordinates' sweat-dropped as they watched their boss tried to untangle his whip from his legs.

"Hey Boss! There's someone here wants to see you!" One of his new subordinate (Marco, or was it Polo?) ran up, pointing at a be-cloaked woman at the foyer below, who was staring up impassively at the young mafia don. For some reason, Dino shivered. Something in that woman's gaze unnerved him.

"Oh? Well, show her to the tea room then."

* * *

><p>It took all of his willpower not to cower in front of the woman. Her beady eyes hadn't moved from staring Dino and he was feeling very, very uncomfortable. Two long hours had passed since the woman was shown to the tea room. Dino wondered how long would he have to wait for the woman to talk?<p>

"You seemed impatient, young lordling." Dino nearly jumped out of his chair when the woman spoke. For some odd reason, the woman's voice sound soft as if it belonged to a young girl instead of an old woman.

"Err, I, uh, I was wondering if you could tell me the reason that bought you here to the estate." The Bucking Horse suddenly cringed when the woman suddenly laughed, her dry, humorless laugh echoed around the room. Behind him, Romario and his men tensed, reaching for his or her weapon.

"Do not afraid, young lordling. You are destined for great things. Oh yes, great things." A skeletal hand suddenly reached out and touched Dino's face. Romario and the others suddenly groaned and collapsed as if they were slammed by something heavy. Dino could only sat there, horrified out of his wits as the hands grab hold of his right hand and slip a beautiful ring onto his fourth left finger.

In horror, he can now see what was under the cloak; a grinning crystal skull with wide gaping eye holes was staring back at him, its big crystal teeth grinning eerily at Dino.

He fainted.

* * *

><p>As far as he can see, it was night time. He was standing in a beautiful garden, thousands of different flower scents intermingled in the air, bewildering his senses.<p>

"_Welcome, the Sky Lord." _Bemused, the blond Mafia Don sat up and stared at the entity in front of him.

"_All seven of you hath being chosen."_ Puzzled, Dino looked around and saw six other people standing in the field with them, a delicate mist obscure their features from him, he could only see the outlines.

"_All seven of you must protect the jewels." _Simultaneously, the ring on Dino's finger and the jewels the others were holding suddenly shine brightly. The entity spun toward Dino, the cloak fell to reveal beautiful woman on her late twenties smiling at Dino, her arms flung open.

"_Let the game of Fate begin once again!"_

* * *

><p>Dino, trying to grasp the entity in front of him, suddenly woke up. Around him, his men were groaning and waking up from their momentary collapse, the mysterious woman had disappeared into thin air. Yet, Dino ignored them all, only staring in horror at the innocent looking ring on his right hand. He can still hear the entity's exultation echoing in his ears.<p>

"_Rejoice young sky! For you have being chosen to partake in the game of fate. Rise and accept your fate, death walker, holder of the Sky Ring!"_

* * *

><p><strong>thank you! Review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Chapter: Enter, the Musical Mist, Part 1!<strong>

**can Dino find his fellow Guardians of Fate before it's too late? can he persuade the mist to join him in the quest?**

* * *

><p><em>P.s: To all readers who read Online Mafia war and Blind Dates, I will be updating tonight.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: the Musical Mist Part 1

**Title: The Guardian of Fate**

**Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more and Dino had being chosen as the New Sky Guardian Of Fate, he has to find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world.**

**Rate: T+ for language and mild battle scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: the Musical Mist Part 1: The Search!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hibari snarled angrily, his metal tonfa press lightly against her throat. There was nothing the girl can do. Yet she smirks.<em>

_The girl suddenly pushed Hibari away. With a slight smile decorating her once sullen face, the brunette lightly skipped over the roof top ledge and even before Dino could even moved, the girl jumped._

* * *

><p>Dino quickly woke up from his sleep to find himself in a garden. He frowns. For some odd reason, the garden seemed familiar…<p>

"_Hello. It seems we meet again_." The young mafia don turned in surprise to see the mysterious entity in his dream sitting beside him, playing with something in her hands.

"You!" Dino yelped in surprise when he was pushed away by some invisible force when he attempts to grab the woman.

"_I'm sorry,but you shouldn't have done that_." The woman smiled lightly. "_Now, aren't you going to ask me something_?"

Dino frown, yet something prompt him to ask. "The girl in my dream… who is she?"

_"Young Cavallone, she is someone you have to find."_

"What do you mean 'before all is lost'? And that game of fate you mention before, what is it?"

The woman merely smiled as her left hand lightly traced the ring on his right ring finger. For some reason, it felt right to him.

"_Young apostle of justice, you must seek your kins; the six guardians before the winter solstice or all is lost_."

Dino suddenly found himself falling down, away from the mysterious garden and the woman that holds all the answers he was looking for. "Wait!"

"_Let the sun guide you,young sky lordling and may you able to find the musical mist."_

* * *

><p><strong>First Library, Cavallone Mansion<strong>

Romario was staring worriedly at his young boss. Ever since that fateful visit, Dino had being spending his waking hours inside the library, tearing the entire collection apart to find some sort of clue about the ring he was given to and about the '_game of fate_' the woman in his dream had mentioned.

Silently, he entered the vast room with Dino's lunch to find him staring blankly out of the window, holding a journal.

"-sun. Let the sun guide me-" Dino frown. For some reason he was supposed know something about it. Holding the delicate journal, his frown deepens. If what was inside the journal was true… man he really need Reborn right now.

Reborn!

The girl was playing with a yellow pacifier. Sun. Reborn. Arcobaleno.

Dino quickly smack his head in frustration. Man, how can he be so stupid?

"Romario, prepare the jet. We're going to Namimori."

"Yes, Boss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Residence<strong>

Tsuna frowned as he saw a fleet of expensive cars parked outside his house and a battalion of men lounging near them. Dino-san must be paying another visit again.

Tsuna entered into his room to find a flustered looking Dino and a troubled Reborn. "Dino-san? What's wrong?"

"Dame-Tsuna. Just in time." Reborn smirked, yet something tells Tsuna that grin seemed a bit… forced. "Dino here just told me something good. Sit down and pay attention." He cocked his Leon gun at Tsuna. "Tell me once again, Dino. This time cut the crap."

Dino took a deep breath before pointing at the ring with the orange gem at his right ring finger. "A couple days ago, a woman came to the Cavallone estate and gave me this ring. She said something about destined for great things, you know." Now the young Mafia Don pulls out a thin journal out of his inner jacket pocket.

"Then I had this weird vision. A beautiful flower garden. There was a woman there. She called me the Sky Lord. She told us to protect the jewels and something about the game of fate."

"Us?" Tsuna asked frowning, still staring at the ring. For some reason, his Vongola ring felt warm.

Dino nodded. "There were six other people at the garden with us. But I couldn't see much though." He tapped impatiently at the journal in front of him. "Anyway, I made some research about this game of fate. Did you know Reborn, that Cavallone Primo's only sister was known as the apostle of justice? Apparently she was a holder for a certain _Jewel of Fate._"

Reborn frowned. "I believe you're talking about _the_ Jewels of Fate, are you, Dino?" the infant arcobaleno squeaked. "A set of Jewels that said change someone's fate. I always thought that was a myth though. I supposed the woman in your dream told you to seek out the other six guardians?" Dino nodded.

Reborn petted Leon as he think back what he knew about the jewels, "They said the jewels are powerful enough but you have to use one of the Trinesette set in order to channel its power."

Dino stared at his ex-tutor, confused. "What do you mean Reborn?"

"Dino, held out your hand; the one with the ring." Confused, the mafia don held out his right hand. Quickly beckoning Tsuna forward, Reborn grab Tsuna's neck (where he hanged his Vongola Ring and the Nuts Ring on a simple chain necklace) and put the rings and chain onto Dino's open palm.

"Close your eyes." Reborn ordered.

The blond mafia don quickly complied and immediately saw a vision.

He was on a rooftop. For some reason the view from the rooftop seemed quite familiar albeit in a different angle. There, he can see a beautiful girl was playing a violin, her grey eyes half closed as she played the final few bars. Her violet earrings flashed in the soft sunset light.

"Well?" Reborn asked, while Tsuna was rubbing his neck uncomfortably, "What did you see?"

"A girl on a rooftop. She was playing a violin." Dino frowned. "For some reason, the view and the girl's uniform looked familiar."

All three suddenly looked up, when they heard a loud ruckus outside Tsuna's room.

"-Hahi! You are you calling a stupid woman?-"

"-Obviously that's you, baka Onna!-"

"-How dare you, desu?-"

Tsuna quickly open the door and step aside just in time as his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato and Muira Haru tumbled into the room. The two adversary yelped as they collapsed onto the floor, the silveret unconsciously grab Haru and cushioned her fall.

"Ahh, Gokudera-kun? Haru-san?"

"-ah! Juudaime! Its not-not what it looks like!-"

"-Tsu-Tsuna-san! Ah!- "

"Ahh! That uniform!" Dino frantically grab Haru, ignoring Gokudera shocked yelp as the Italian accidentally stepped on him, "Muira-san! This uniform! Where…Muira-san, what school do you go to?"

"Hahi?" Haru blink. "Oh, Haru studied in Midori Middle, desu."

"At your school, this Midori Middle," Dino frowned, "is there a girl that played a musical instrument there? A violin? She has black hair and uh… steel-grey eyes, just like Kyouya's!"

"Ha-hi! You must be talking about Shiraishi senpai, desu!"

* * *

><p><strong>An apartment near Midori Middle<strong>

Looking up from the music sheets in front of her, the girl frowned. For some odd reasons, she felt like someone was talking about her.

The frown deepens as she absently played with the earrings she was wearing. The velvet box had appeared out of nowhere after that weird dream she had. Until now she can still remember the mysterious woman last words.

"_Rejoice young mist! For thou hath being chosen to partake in the game of fate. Rise from the darkness and accept thy fate, time destroyer, holder of the Mist Earring of courage!"_

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next, review to find out!<em>

**Chapter 3: the Musical Mist Part 2: the Earrings of Courage.**


	3. Chapter 3: the Musical Mist Part 2

**Title: The Guardian of Fate**

**Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more and Dino had being chosen as the New Sky Guardian Of Fate, he has to find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world.**

**Rate: T+ for language and mild battle scenes.**

**For Deadly Chronicle-chan. May you pass your exams with flying colours desu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: the Musical Mist Part 2: the Earrings of Courage.<strong>

**Sawada Residence**

"Oi, Reborn, why did you call us here?" Skull yelled before whimpering in shock as Reborn swing his 10-ton Green Leon Mallet at the cloud arcobaleno.

"I hope you don't have a job for me. I don't work for free." Mammon muttered from under his/her cowl.

"Kora, this better be important!" Colonello asked.

Fon appeared on the window, Richie sitting on his head as he nodded calmly to Reborn.

"It's rare to see you here, Verde." Lal Mirch commented.

"Well, for Reborn to call an emergency meeting, I thought it might be interesting for my research…" he replied, his new _Navigator_ taking note of what was happening in the meeting, the wires sticking weirdly from his head.

"Let's settle down, shall we?" Uni smiled, letting Reborn sitting on her lap. "It must be important if uncle Reborn had to gather all of us in a short time, right?"

"Have all of you heard about he Jewels of Fate?" Reborn cut in through conversations the group were having.

"Those Jewels of Fate, kora?" Colonello asked, confused, "Isn't that stuffs of legend?"

"Oh, you mean that story, Colonello?" Lal played with her goggles, "The one you used to tell us at one of our campfire night?"

"How about you tell us about it, Uncle Colonello?" Uni smiled winsomely at the blond infant.

"Well," Colonello comfortably settled down on the bed, "Basically its a story about a mythical set of jewels that rumored can change a person's fate and grant their deepest and dearest desires. Rumors has it that the Jewel's last known appearance was 200 years ago, during the French Revolution, kora."

"What's with all this nattering about myths, Reborn? You know better that to waste our time." Verde asked, grumpy now that he heard the story. "There no such thing as Jewels of Fate."

"What if…" everyone turned to Reborn, who tipped his fedora down, only showing his smile, "What if I said the Jewels had reappeared?" he felt rather than watched everyone's agitated reaction. "What if I told you that my useless ex-student is the current holder of the Sky Ring of Justice?"

"T-That's a joke, right? You're lying." Lal watched as the smirk on Reborn's face deepen, "Reborn!"

"It's the truth. He's here, in Namimori, currently tracking down the Mist Earring."

"Y-You think they'll break the curse for us?" Skull asked hopefully. The other arcobaleno looked at each other, wondering if it was the cure they're all were looking for.

Uni meanwhile looked down, clenching her fists. If it wasn't for uncle Reborn, she wouldn't be here right now. It was nice of him to give up his rightful spot and asked the Checker Hat man to cure Uni instead. But if things were different…

"Hime," the green-haired girl look up in surprise and stared at her loyal right hand-man, "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault alright?" the girl tentatively smiled at Gamma.

"More importantly," the blond Italian stood up, now glaring at the person sitting near the window, "why is _he_ here?" he points frantically at the white haired Mafia Don who was just opening a packet of marshmallows.

"What? I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"But, Byakuran-san," Uni said, everyone sweat-dropped at the childish display, "marshmallows aren't good for your teeth."

Gamma, raring to hurt that stupid time traveler, grab hold of his marshmallows and chuck it out of the room, ignoring the horrified yelp from outside the room.

"M-My marshmallows!" Byakuran wailed, trying to jump out of the window, "you killed my marshmallows!"

"Anyway," Reborn glared at Byakuran for the interruption, "Viper, Verde and Lal, can I expect you guys to do research on this?"

"W-well…" Mammon said reluctantly, "I supposed I can do it free for once."

"I'll do it, for the sake of my research." Verde shrugged.

"I'll see what I can rustle up in CEDEF," Lal offered.

"Good, then the rest can be support team for Dino then." Reborn leaps to the window before turning to Gamma, "By the way, Gamma, you might want to start running."

"Huh, whatever for?"

"-JUUDAIME! WHO THREW THOSE MARSHMALLOWS ON YOUR HEAD? I'LL BLOW THEM UP FOR YOU!"

"-IEEEEEE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Oh. That's where my marshmallow landed."

* * *

><p>Tsuna grumbled as he plucks out yet another marshmallow impaled on his brown spikes. "Do you have any idea how long that's going to take to clean out?" Kyoko and Yamamoto laughed as they helped Tsuna pulling the gooey sweets from his hair while Gokudera threaten the sheepish looking Gamma.<p>

All of them looked up when Dino, followed by Romario, entered the room with Haru, who was was waving a piece of paper.

"Pay dirt desu. Haru got the information desu!" the cosplayer grinned.

She gave a photo to Dino, who looked on with everyone else looking behind him curiously; a girl with waist length hair so black, it as almost blue and bright steel-gray eyes stares back sullenly. "Haru had to use Haru's contact all over the school to get this desu."

"Shiraishi Yume-senpai. Age 15. Final year of Midori Middle. Plays the violin. As far as Haru can tell, Shiraishi-senpai doesn't have any friend, desu. She always go home alone using the road behind the alley everyday desu."

"Hahi! According to Haru's source, before moving to Midori High, Shiraishi-senpai got suspended for a month last year after landing five male students from a rival school in a hospital desu!"

_-so..so violent!_ Everyone sweat-dropped.

"So, how do we do this, Reborn?" Dino asked.

"We do plan A."

"Plan A?"

* * *

><p>Shraishi Yume walked down the street, mentally composing another song when she felt something bad going to happen to her. Quickly stepping aside, she pull down her headphones in shock as a handsome Italian blond drop out of nowhere on the exact spot she was standing moments ago.<p>

"Wha?-"

"Reborn! Why did you do that?" Dino (For it was him! How did you think; Belphegor?) yelped, rubbing his head as the violinist stared down at the Mafia Don in shock.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna whispered frantically. "In front of you!"

"Um?" he turned, and saw the grey-eyed girl (_is it just me or she looked exactly like a female version of Hibari?_ Dino mused) "Oh, right. The plan." Dino coughed and stood up, smiling dramatically.

"Will you join me for the journey of a lifetime?" Dino asked, his hands gesticulated dramatically at Yume.

Behind the bushes, corners and light poles, everyone slapped their heads in disbelief. _Really Dino? Really?_

"Hahh?"The girl stared at the blond in front of her blankly as he rambles on and on. _Dear god, it's like a scene from OHSHC. Are they taping here?_ Yume looked around wildly, before deciding the man in front of her is crazy and the best solution would be walking away.

"-And we get to save the world!" Dino turned around enthusiastically just to find the violinist walking away.

"Not interested." The girl walked pass Dino, leaving the Mafia don gaping like an idiot at the middle of the street.

"B-But…" Dino yelled in shock as a 10-ton Leon Mallet slammed onto his head.

"Idiot student. Time to use Plan B."

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something dreadful is going to happen to him. Call it his hyper intuition.

"Yup, Plan B." he pointed at Tsuna ,"Operation: Crossdresser!"

* * *

><p><strong>Midori Middle For Girl<strong>

Tsuna cursed inwardly at his, I meant, her sadistic tutor. He, I meant she tugged her skirt down, Chrome standing beside her, smiling shyly. Both Tsuna and Chrome were standing in front of Midori Middle School, wearing their uniform.

Their mission? Lure Shiraishi Yume out and to the field behind the school so Dino can persuade her to join their cause.

Did Tsuna mention he has to dress up as a girl?

Damn that short stack tutor.

After a few of near-escapes, Tsuna and Chrome finally found the girl. Yume was playing her violin alone in the music room, the sad, poignant tune echoed in the vast room. Right, plan B-1, commerce!

"A-Ano, Senpai?" Yume looked up to see a purple haired girl standing outside the room. "C-Could you help me please?"

Yume turned back at her violin, "Go ask someone else."

_So..so cold._

Time for plan B-2 then.

Yume cursed in surprised when a long-haired brunette ran into the room and snatch up her music sheets she was working on and _ran out with it_.

What in the …

Grumbling and muttering threats loud enough for the crossdressing Tsuna to hear, Yume quickly give pursue.

* * *

><p>Praying, Tsuna took a wrong turn, that instead taking her.. I meant him outside, instead took him straight to the rooftop.<p>

Oh dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Midori Middle Rooftop <strong>

"Now give me those papers back before I chuck you off this roof!" she snarled angrily, waving her violin case furiously at the crossdresser. Tsuna inwardly pray to all the gods he could think of (God, Buddha, Zeus; he wasn't too picky right now) to save him before the axe-crazy girl in front of him do good to her threat.

Both of them froze when another player thought to make his, ah, lack for the word for it, _presence _made. A steel tonfa slam onto the concrete wall where Yume was standing.

Yume turned, now forgetting her initial plan to toss Tsuna off the rooftop and found herself nose-to-nose a certain tonfa-wielding deliquent/prefect.

"Trying to kill a Namimori student, I will bite you to death."

Yume quickly swung her violin case at the violent prefect, managed to get in a blow before Hibari slams his tonfa against the violin case, forcing the girl to defend herself. Snarling, he hooks one of tonfa, and heaves the case away, which went over the railing, and landed neatly near the ledge.

Cursing, Yume dived for her violin case, wondering what wrongdoing did she do in her past life to deserve this. Digging through her pockets, she tossed a handful of coins onto Hibari, momentarily blinding the boy as she swung herself over the fence. Hibari, now pissed off, managed to grab hold a handful of hair and pull her back, slamming the girl against the railing, cursing inwardly when she felt the cold metal resting on her neck.

"I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH." Hibari snarled.

The door slammed open to reveal a disheveled looking Dino, quickly followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. The two Vongola guardians merely gave a cursory glance at the two opponents before running to Tsuna. Dino meanwhile, stood frozen.

* * *

><p><em>Hibari snarled angrily, his metal tonfa press lightly against her throat. There was nothing the girl can do. Yet she smirks.<em>

_The girl suddenly pushed Hibari away. With a slight smile decorating her once sullen face, the brunette lightly skipped over the ledge and even before Dino could even moved, the girl jumped._

* * *

><p><em>That dream.<em>

"Kyouya, don't!" Hibari slightly turned to snarl angrily at the Bucking Horse, giving Yume enough room to move her legs and slam them against the railing, kicking the air out of the prefect. Without even give her time to check whether the kick hit the violent prefect or not, the violinist scrambled over the railing to reach for her violin case.

Hibari, pissed, jumped over the fence and makes a wild grab for the girl, causing for her to lose her balance and fell…

"No!" Dino jumped over the railing, and desperately grab for the girl. Cursing, he leaps after her and crushed her to his chest, twisting himself so they will land on his back, protecting the girl.

"H-Hold on!"

_W-why?_

They crashed through the trees-

_Why are you saving me?_

- And plunged into the pool, both fainted on impact.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hospital.<strong>

Shiraishi Yume was confused. Standing outside the door, she watched as everyone fussed over the bed-ridden Mafia Don. She managed to escaped with a few scrapes and bruises while the blond suffered a cracked rib, huge bruises and a minor concussion. Dino, finally noticed the violinist standing outside his room, waved her in.

"Hai, Yume-chan! I'm glad to see you alright!"

she twitched.

"Y-You could have killed yourself!" Yume screamed at the injured Mafia Don. "I… you don't even know me! Why did you save me?"

"Because," the violinist was surprised to see Dino's grin, "I need you. Isn't that enough reason to save you?"

_I need you_. When did the last time she ever heard anyone said that to her? Yume couldn't help but stared at the enigma in front of her. "Then, Miss Yume, will you join the quest to save the world?" Dino hold out his hand to the Mist in front of him.

Looking at the hopeful, cheery smile, Yume couldn't help but wonder what will happen if she takes that hand in front of her.

_Don't look back, always walk forward._

_O-kaa-sama, can I walk forward now? Can I leave my past? Can I be happy once more?_

Yume slowly, yet surely touch Dino's hand. "Shiraishi. Don't use my first name so familiarly, crazy old fart." She smiled, lighting up her once sullen face. With a sudden flash, her earrings changed from a pair of simple ear studs into a pair of wing-shaped amethyst earrings. Both of them winced loudly as the sound of exultation echoed in their mind.

"_Thus the Sky Lord and the Musical Mist convene once more!"_

Both of them fainted.

* * *

><p>*drum roll*<p>

what ever happens next?

review to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: On with the search! The aloof cloud!<strong>

**Can Dino and Yume work together? can Yume learn to use her power? Will Dino learn abotu Yume's dark past? where ever next will they go to find Cloud? and why does Cloud seems to eager to kill VARIA'S RAIN?**


	4. Chapter 4: On with the search!

**Title: The Guardian of Fate**

**Summary: For a hundred year, the Cavallone had being charged to protect a set of jewelries that was to be said able to change one's fate. Now, since the jewels had awaken once more and Dino had being chosen as the New Sky Guardian Of Fate, he has to find 6 others guardians before its too late and save the world.**

**Rate: T+ for language and mild battle scenes.**

_thank you to Deadly-Chronicle for being the constant reviewer for this story. guys, please review too!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: On with the search! The aloof cloud!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The woman screamed angrily as she spars with the white-haired Italian. Yume can only watch, horrified at the bloodbath. The man was losing too much blood, dodging another deadly swing of the rapier the woman was holding.<em>

_Suddenly swinging her legs, the man crashed onto the bloodied ground and with a snarl of triumph, the woman immediately stabs him directly at the heart._

* * *

><p>Yume gasped awake, horrified of her vision. Peering uncertainly, she found herself in a night garden, lying in a field of violets. Beside her, Dino was frowning at the night sky.<p>

"I hate it when this happen." The blond Mafia Don said conversationally as he picks himself from the ground, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"A-ano, do you know where we are?" Yume asked uncertainly, uncomfortable being alone with her saviour.

"_Welcome, young mist. Welcome to my humble garden_." Yume quickly swiveled around to find a young woman sitting beside them, making a flower chain out of the violets around her. Dino suddenly dived at the woman but suddenly slammed back as if he hit against an invisible wall.

Yume twitched, beside her, Dino groaned, rubbing his head as the woman glided toward them.

The woman smiled, amused with the bucking horse's antics. "Young Skylord, you should really remember you cannot touch me here." The woman smiled, placing her finished flower chain onto Yume's head. "Young mist, find the cloud and fear not the darkness in you." She said gravely, lightly kissing her forehead as if giving her a blessing.

The garden disappeared and Yume woke up, the smell of violets still lingers around her.

* * *

><p>"-so basically we need your help in finding those jewels before winter solstice." Dino stopped, gasping for breath while others watched him in awe. The young Mafia don was explaining non-stop for the last fifteen minutes to the still blank violinist in front of him.<p>

"Erm, so basically, you want me to help you find other people like us before the 22nd?" she asked. Everyone sweatdropped, as Dino nodded happily and later fell off the bed when the girl still looked confused.

"Um, this is so weird." Yume muttered, before staring at the creepy blond boy leaning against the wall with the frog beside him. "Um, not to be rude, but who are you guys?"

"Ushishishi, I'm Prince Belphegor di Ripper and this frog here," (T_hat's harsh, fake prince! Don't call me fake prince!_) "Is Fran, Mammon's apprentice."

Yume still looked confused and pointing at the battalion of babies on Dino's hospital bed and the creepy looking guy by the window, munching marshmallows. It's amazing she didn't get claustrophobic with the crowd in her room.

Byakuran grinned, showing his marshmallows. "I'm here for the show."

"We're arcobaleno. The strongest infants in the world." Skull proclaimed loudly.

"But you're infants. Babies." Yume looked down and experimentally pat Fong on the head. "You look like that crazy Namimori prefect. Are you his little brother?"

Both Dino and Tsuna were thankful Hibari wasn't there or Yume would have land herself into the ICU ward.

Fong merely smiled before sitting on the girl's lap as Skull rants (Yume ignored the miniature stuntman while both Colonello and Reborn kick him off the bed.)

Dino cleared his throat, feeling that they were straying off topic. "Anyway, Verde here calculated on how we can find the other guardians."

"Basically with the _Sky _who accepts all, you can detect the _Mist_. The Mist in return will find _Cloud. Cloud _will detect the _Sun_. The _Sun_ can locate the _Rain_._ Rain _will discover_ Thunder _and finally, The _Thunder_ will detect the_ Storm_." Verde said.

"How do we know this will work?" Yume asked.

"It will work. It happened once before and fortunately for us, someone recorded it." Dino pulls out a thin journal. "This is a journal belonged by the first Sky Guardian, Esperanza Cavallone. She's the sister of Cavallone Primo, Cielo Cavallone."

"This was written in the last page of the journal," Dino coughed, reading out the entry.

**_"The sky that encompasses all_**

**_The drifting mist that mirrors everything and hides everything_**

**_The mercifully cloud that always float freely_**

**_The sun that shines brightly and resolve all conflicts_**

**_The rain that washes away the fear and bestows hope_**

**_The flashing lighting that never cease to protect_**

**_The raging storm that destroy all in its path_**

**_All will gather together and protect the jewels of Fate forever."_**

"Uh, what does that mean?" Yume asked, confused. The girl suddenly yelled and duck when Lal tries to kick her in the head.

"Hmph! At least she has good reflexes." Lal snorts, pushing the be-cloaked arcobaleno to the violinist. "Touch the pacifier with your right hand, Shiraishi." Noticing the dark aura around the infant, Yume refrained to comment. Slowly, Yume touches the pacifier; everyone leans forward to see what happen.

* * *

><p>The moment Yume touches the pacifier; a sudden violet mist covered them. As sudden as its appearance, the mist quickly dispersed, revealing Yume with glowing violet eyes (obviously she's having a vision) and a young woman coughing, her hood down to reveal a pretty face with big violet eyes and her pacifier glowing.<p>

"W-Wha?" Mammon stared at her hands in surprise. "T-That's impossible."

Beside Fran, Bel was staring at the woman in front of him vaguely, a light blush decorating his pale cheeks. The frog can hear a soft mewling sound from the stunned prince when Mammon pops back into her infant form.

Of course, the frog-hatted illusionist was first to snap out from the shock. "What's that look you have there on your face, senpai? Don't think about it, just said it out loud."

"The prince thinks the prince has just found his princess…ushishihshi." Bel said dazedly, staring at the floating arcobelano.

Mammon, snapped out of her reverie, gulped audibly and proceeded to float away before the prince could catch her.

Grumbling, Colonello, Skull and Verde pulls out their money and gave it to the smirking Reborn and Fong. Lal, who was shaking her head, was at least glad to know about Mammon's real gender. Or should she call her Viper now?

"It seems to be true that the Jewels can show anyone their deepest desires." Fong mused, wondering what will happen if they found the future storm guardian and place it against his pacifier.

* * *

><p>The world was swirling around her. Yume couldn't tell where was up or down. With a sudden flash, she found her self floating near the Eiffel Tower. For some reason, she didn't felt surprised of being there. Bemused, she watched at the crowd near the tower as she gently floats down. Suddenly her head snaps up when she saw a flare of purple flame from one of the building near the monument. The scene shifted and she founds herself standing in front of a courthouse. A young woman with stormy blue eyes, and seemed to be a year older than Cavallone, was walking out of the court, and talking with a lawyer.<p>

Wearing a military uniform, she carries herself with a certain grace, as if she was descended from the royal family. Yume watched in fascination as the purple flame surrounds her, wondering if the woman in front of her can feel those flames.

"_Merci pourvotre coopération, lieutenant St. Croix."(_Thank you for your cooperation, lieutenant St. Croix.)

"_Bien sûr_. (Of course)" She said demurely, nodding at the lawyer. Without much further ado, the lieutenant walks away and hailed a taxi.

"_AuVillacoublayla base aérienne des'il vous plaît."_ (To Villacoublay Air Force Base please.)

The scene suddenly shifted and Yume founds herself standing in front of a military building, watching the woman walking into the building. The building was bear à single plaque '**Commandement**_** des Opérations Spéciales**_ '.

* * *

><p>Yume snapped awake, rubbing her aching head. " w-What was that?" She asked incredulously.<p>

"Tell me what you saw." Reborn asked.

"Um, a young woman. She's a military personnel I guess. She said something about Base arrine?"

"You mean base aérienne?" Reborn prompt, something akin to suspicion rose in his mind.

"Yea, that one." She said vaguely. "And she went into this military building, something COS."

_**Commandement des Opérations Spéciales**_." Lal murmured, looking at Colonello and Reborn, who both grimly nodded at her. The cursed arcobaleno grumbled under her breath before stomping her way out, quickly followed by Colonello.

"Hey, Reborn?" Tsuna stared confused at his tutor, Dino beside him, was trying to figure out where did he heard that name before. "What's command de operation special?"

Absently Reborn swung his Leon Mallet onto Tsuna. "Its Commandement des Operations Spéciales, Dame-Tsuna." Both of his students stared confused. "That mean, my stupid students, the cloud guardian we're looking for is a member of the COS. _**Commandement des Opérations Spéciales,** _France special elite taskforce."

* * *

><p><strong>o.O Who was the silver-haired man the woman wanted to kill? can they persuade the woman to join their cause? can Yume learn to use her power before it's too late? will there be trouble when COS and COMSUBIN clashes together?<strong>

**review to find out next!**


End file.
